Christian's secret
by Darkangelfariy
Summary: After all the books. Every one finds something shocking about Christian. Lissa punches him because he didn't tell them sooner. Rated M for some sexual themes and because Eddie and Mia can't keep it in their pants. The gang finds out that Lissa is ...
1. Chapter 1

**After the books Lissa, Christian, Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, and Adrian are all sitting inside Eddie's house when Christian revels something interesting about himself that makes Lissa almost kill him**. **One shot maybe. I do not own anything! All rights go to Rachel Mead! I don't own anything except my own characters! I don't even own sexy Dimitri. **

**Rose: He's my sexy Russian not yours so back off!**

**Oh no I made her mad! Run while you still can! **

_Christian's point of view_

I was sitting next to my beautiful girlfriend Lissa the queen. We were all at Eddie's watching a movie when something hit me. "Oh shit." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What's wrong fire crotch?" Rose asked. She was sitting next to Lissa with Dimitri next to her. Adrian was on the love seat and Eddie was on the floor. I looked around trying to decide if I should tell them. "Um Lissa if I told you a secret about my life that I probably should have told you when we first started dating would you kill me?" She looked and raised an eyebrow at me. "Depends on what it is." I sighed "I have a sister." I looked at Lissa and she was just sitting there looking at me. She shot up and punched my in the face. I heard a crack and I saw blood drip down my face and land on my hands. "What the hell? I thought you were the only child? How old is she? Where is she? God why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lissa all but yelled at me. I looked at everybody and they had a pissed off look. "Ok. Today is her sixteenth birthday and she is at the academy. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't aloud. My aunt didn't want people to know but since my aunt isn't on speaking terms with me I thought I should tell you." Lissa got up and stood over me. "What's her name?" She said, deadly. I swallowed, "Abigail Winters." She ran and grabbed her phone. She went into the kitchen area and made a phone call. Five minutes later she came back and sat down beside Dimitri. "Come on Lissa, I'm sorry." She looked at me and smiled. "Your sister is on her way her as we speak." Eddie turned to me,"Why did you say oh shit a minute ago?" I put my head in my hands and started rocking back and fourth. "I forgot today was her birthday and even though I don't see her I normally send her money but I forgot this time and today is her sweet sixteen. What kind of brother am I?" Lissa got up and sat next to me. She started rubbing my back, "Its ok. I bet she's happy to come and see you." I looked up and smiled at her. I hope my sister likes me.

-Time skip-

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Lissa was smiling down at me. "Why are you so happy?' she giggled and got up. "Come down stairs and see." She ran out the room and I followed. I walked down the stairs and I saw a black haired girl sitting on my couch. She was talking to Rose, Mia, Eddie, Dimitri, and Adrian. Lissa grabbed my arm and pulled me over. The girl looked up and smiled up at me. "Hey big brother." I hugged her and smiled. I sat down next to her and handed her a small box. "I know yesterday was your birthday but here I got this for you." She took it from my hands and opened it. She gasped and pulled out a pendent with our family crest on it. "I love it." I took it from her hands and clasped it around her neck. "Lissa helped me pick it out." She looked over at Lissa and hugged her. "Thanks you guys." Just then her phone went off. She picked it up and frowned at the caller. She pressed the end call button and sat it down. "Who was that?" Rose asked. She sighed, "My ex boyfriend. He's a lying cheating asshole that doesn't deserve to live any more." She said. We all looked at her wondering if she was about to burst into tears. "Why are you starring at me?" Her phone went off again and she let it ring. She grabbed it and turned it off. Just then someone banged on the door. "Come in!" Abigail yelled. Then a boy no older than seventeen walked in through the door. "Guys meet my best friend in the whole wide world Blake." He came up behind Abigail and put her in a head lock and I saw the greatest thing in the world. Abigail through her head back and head butted him. She twisted his arm around and flipped him over. "Don't do that again." She said. Rose started laughing and we all looked at her crazy. "How can a girl that is a Moroi princess beat up and dhampir boy?" Abigail shrugged her shoulders and let go of Blake. Abigail bent down and her hair feel to the side and every one gasped. There on the back of my sister's neck are ten molnija tattoos and the symbol for fire. "How the hell did you get those molnija tattoos?" Rose exclaimed. Abigail and Blake looked at each other. "There was a attack at the school and well I killed ten of them." She said. Rose looked at her in awe. "I'm the only Moroi at the school who fought and killed strigoi." Dimitri looked at her impressed. "Who taught you guys how to fight?" he asked. She looked over at him and, "his name is Luka Yerik. I met him in Siberia." Rose wrinkled her nose, "The frozen waist land." Abigail laughed and it sounded like angels. "It's very beautiful in summer and spring when the trees and flowers are in bloom. You probably went there in the winter where it's frozen and snowing." She said. Lissa looked over at me and smiled. "You're quiet over there Christian." Everyone looked over at me and smiled. Mia moved closer, "Ok are you a virgin?" she asked. Abigail looked down and blushed. "Well no. I lost it um when I was fourteen." My head shot up and looked up, "Who the hell deflowered my baby sister?!" I yelled. Blake looked down and blushed too. He raised his hand. I got up and was about to go hit him when my sister shot up and blocked me. "We were drunk at a party." I narrowed my eyes at her, "Why were you drinking." Blake looked up and laughed, "Maybe because she's an alcoholic." I looked down at her and opened her mouth and was about to yell at her when Lissa stopped me, "You're a spirit user aren't you?" Abigail nodded her head and I immediately calmed down. We both sat down and Lissa hugged her. Abigail started twitching. "What's wrong?" I asked. She sighed and looked at me, "The darkness and madness are trying to some how force there way into my head and destroy my mind. That's why I drink." I looked at her like she was a fragile angel. Lissa hugged her. Blake looked over at her with what looked like love and affection in his eyes. I got up and pulled Blake over into the other room and the other men followed. I wanted to talk to this boy to make sure that he was good for my little angel. I may not have been there most of her life but I'm here now and I want to make sure that no one hurts her any more.

_Abigail's point of view _

I looked over at my brother talking with Blake and I hoped that he won't hurt Black. "So do you like Blake?" Mia asked. I nodded and blushed. "I've known him for all my life. We were child hood friends. He would beat anybody up that hurt me. Even now he's protective." I blushed while I said all that. The boys came over and we shut up. I looked down and I saw a glow around Lissa's stomach. My eye brows knotted together as I continued to stair at her stomach. "What's wrong?" Lissa asked. I looked up into Lissa's face, "I think you're pregnant." Lissa looked behind at Christian and he looked down at me. "Are you sure sis cause I think that Lissa and I would have known is she was pregnant. I looked at Lissa. "You knew didn't you?" I asked. She nodded, "I missed my period this week." Then Christian smiled and kissed Lissa. "Awesome." He said. All the girls turned to look at him. "What do you mean awesome?" Rose asked. She got up and sat next to Lissa and pushed Christian off the couch. All the girls crowded around Lissa and the boys grabbed Christian and went into the other room. "I'm not ready to have a baby. I'm still getting used to being queen and taking care of other peoples need and now I have to take care of a child? I'm not ready. I'll be a horrible mother." Lissa started crying. Rose patted her back and made reassuring noises. "You'll be a great mom. I know it." Lissa looked up at me, "How do you know?" she asked. I smiled down at her and laughed too, "Because one of my gifts of being a spirit user is being able to se the future and when I look into your future I see nothing but happiness. You and my brother will be wonderful parents and you have amazing friends to help you if you need it." Lissa looked up at me and smiled and grabbed me into a bear hug with all the other girls. I wrinkled my nose. "Eww Dimitri keep your thought on a kiddy level. I can also read minds. What Dimitri just thought about will give me night mares for the rest of my life." I said. I heard a sorry coming from the dinning room. The boys soon joined us and we were all sitting in a circle on the floor. We were all talking learning stuff about one another but it was mostly me learning about them and their crazy adventures that they had. "Let's play I never." Mia said. Everyone groaned but complied except for Blake because he was sleeping. "OK I'll go first. I never smoked." Mia said. Me and Adrian put a finger down. Out the corner of my eye I saw Christian look at me. "I never slept with my teacher." Lissa said. Rose and Adrian both put a finger down. I starred at Rose and she pointed up at Dimitri. "I never watched porn." Dimitri said. Rose, Adrian, Eddie, my brother, and myself all put a finger down. I laughed at how Dimitri was like twenty something years old and he never watched porn before. "I never had sex on a teacher's desk." Lissa said. Rose, Adrian, Dimitri, and myself put a finger down. I only have two more fingers left dang I was losing. "I never jacked off." I said. All the boys put a finger down. "I never got horny in public." Eddie said. Everyone but Eddie put a finger down. I only have one more finger left. "I never fingered myself." My brother said. All the girls put a finger down. Mia jumped up and down because she was the winner. She crawled on top of Eddie and they started to make out. "Gross! If your going to do that go into a room." Lissa giggled. Eddie picked Mia up and walked her into a bed room. A minute later we heard moaning and the bed was shacking. Five minutes later we heard a big bang and a girly scream. Eddie and Mia came down the stairs with their clothes all messed up and their hair wild. "Well that was fun but me and Mia should probably go." Eddie and Mia walked put the door but before they left he turned and looked at Christian, "Oh and you might want to clean those sheets." He laughed and left. I laughed at the expression that was on my brother's face. I'm going to like it here. With Lissa pregnant, I'm going to be an aunt and I finally have a brother. I got amazing friends and the best friend that I love to death. I finally have the family I've always wanted and nothing will ever tear us apart. I smiled to myself and looked over at Blake he was smiling at me with love in his eyes. Yeah I got all that I wanted right here with me. Let's hope that the madness doesn't ruin it. If I go crazy I know that I'll have family and friends helping me. I couldn't be the most happiest girl in the world. I got my birthday wish. I wished for a family and I got one and I will never let them go.

**So how did I do? Do you like it? I hoped you do but if you didn't I don't care! Please R and R! Go easy, pretty please with a sexy Russian Dimitri on top! **

**Rose: Back off he's mine! **

**Shit! I better run!**

***Runs away trying to hide from a very mad Rose* **

**R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

** Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Chris and the gang find out who Abigail works for. I don't own anything all right to Rachel Mead!**

**_Abigail's point of view_**

I was sitting with my brother and his friends. We were all watching Family Guy when someone knocked on the door. Lissa got up and opened the door revealing my boss. Abe Mazur the head of the Russian mob and my scary ass looking boss. He looked around and spotted me and smiled. "Abigail, I've been looking for you. I was wondering if you wanted to take another assignment or if I need to give it to Benji." Everyone looked at Abe then back to me. "What does he mean?" Christian asked. I looked down and tried to find the right words to tell my big brother. I looked at him and opened my mouth about to explain but I was saved by Abe. "She works for me of course." Abe said, walking over and sitting in a chair. "**Ciao capo**." I said, softly. Abe smiled over at me and nodded his head. "So about the assignment, will you take it?" I thought for a moment, "Depends on what it is." Abe reached in his brief case and pulled out a folder. He handed it to me; I opened it and just starred at it. "You want me to take the Kremlin?" He nodded and I starred at him. "Where's the Kremlin?' Rose asked. Abe and I looked over at her and noticed everyone looking at us. "It's in Moscow, a place where I can't enter and Abe knows it." I said. He shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you band from Moscow?" Lissa asked. I smiled over at Abe, "I tried to kill the prime mister of Russia so I was band from ever entering any place in Russia even though I was born Russia." Christian looked over at me and he had the look of pure rage on his face. "You are not going on any more assignments. You are done working for Abe. Got it?" He said, slowly like I was a child. I frowned and looked over at Abe. He was looking at Christian like he wanted to kill him. I was the best thief and spy Abe has on the team, he losses me then everything goes down hill. I looked over and noticed that Dimitri was silently observing me. Blake, liked he owned the house, just walked right through the front door with out even knocking. "Hey guys... and Abe?" He said, confused. Christian and Abe were arguing with Lissa trying to stop them and Rose and Dimitri were making out, Blake was standing there confused, and I was sitting on the couch smoking. Why must things be so complicated?

**Ciao capo= means 'hello boss' in Italian. I think, I used Google so it may be wrong.**

**So how did you like this chapter? Please R and R! I may put a lemon on here, what do you think and who should be in the lemon? Hoped you like it and if you don't then go away. Please only put positive reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with school and doing projects. But I'm back so here's the 3rd chapter in Christian's Secret! I don't own anything except my own characters! All rights go to Rachel Mead! **

_Abigail's point of view _

Abe and Christian are still arguing about me working for Abe and at this point I'm about to kill them both. "Shut up!" I yelled. Every one stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I looked at all of them and my eyes twitched and the window exploded. "I want all of you guys to shut the hell up and sit the fuck down. I have a head ach and I will kill every single one of you." I said. Abe and Christian sat down and looked down ashamed. "So, how are you guys doing?" Blake asked. I looked at him and stood up and walked over to him, raised my foot and kicked him in the balls. He went down like a brick and grabbed his nuts. "I said shut up." I walked back to the couch and laid down. "Can I turn the news on?" Lissa asked. I nodded my head. She grabbed the remote and flipped it on. _"Hello my name is Jessica and today cops are on the look out for a group of teenagers who robbed a bank and jewelry store. The group leader is Abigail Ozera. If anybody knows where she is or her accomplices are please call the cops" _Then they started showing pictures of Blake, Benji, Jess, and myself. Christian looked over at me and he opened his mouth to say something but Benji and Jess burst through the room. "Dude were in so much trouble!" Jess said. I looked over at them and sent them the "look." I looked over at Abe and he's just smiling. "This is your fault Abe, if you didn't make us do two jobs on the same fucking day we wouldn't be in this mess." Benji said. He just shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and got up and grabbed a bottle of vodka and started to drink it but big brother snatched it away from me. I snapped my fingers and Christian passed out. I leaned over and grabbed my bottle and started drinking. Rose started laughing her ass off. Dimitri was still starring at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and started to nudge my brother and he started to wake up a little bit. He got up and glared at me. "You know what Abe I'll take the Kremlin job." Abe smiled and nodded. I started smoking again. This should be fun.

**So how was it? If you didn't like it you can shove it up your ass. So R and R! Love Darkanglefairy. **


End file.
